Et si l'on recommençait autrement
by SnakKathou
Summary: Et si la Terre vent à disparaître? Si tout était à recommencer, depuis le rien jusqu'au tout?


**Est-il besoin de préciser que seul Gabriel ne m'appartient pas? mais après tout, n'avons-nous pas tous une vision différente de la vie céleste?**

_Et si l'on recommençait… autrement ?_

« Seigneur, je suis au regret de Vous apprendre que la Terre n'est plus… L'Homme vient de faire exploser sa planète et toute la vie qui s'y trouvait encore… »

L'Archange s'inclina devant le Créateur. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Le Créateur le fixa d'un regard sombre et hocha la tête. Dans Son grand fauteuil de cristal sculpté, avec Sa longue barbe argentée et Son visage serein, le Tout-Puissant ressemblait à un vieux sage. Il portait un vêtement d'une étoffe claire et immaculée, ainsi que de petites lunettes derrière lesquelles on pouvait voir des yeux pétillants d'intelligence.

« C'était prévu, Gabriel, c'était prévu… »

Dieu Se leva. Il regarda en bas tout en se passant la main dans la barbe. Dans l'immensité de l'univers s'élevait un champignon de fumée grisâtre dont l'odeur nauséabonde parvenait jusqu'aux cieux. Il Se redressa, l'air amusé.

« Ils n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle, ces petits chenapans ! »

Gabriel arqua un sourcil. Le Créateur lui parut soudain bien vieilli... Il n'avait pas l'air de Se fâcher sur Ses créatures.

« Seigneur, Vous Vous sentez bien ? Vous devriez prendre du repos, Vous semblez exténué… Après tout, il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années humaines que Vous veillez sur eux, des millénaires foutus en l'air…

- Gaby, ne dis pas ça… Je suis en pleine forme ! Je n'ai pas perdu de temps… »

Comme pour appuyer Ses paroles, la Divinité esquissa un gracieux pas de danse sur un nuage moelleux, un grand sourire s'affichait sur Son paisible visage.

« Tu vois ? Je pète la forme ! D'ailleurs, Je vais tout recommencer, et tu vas M'y aider !

- Seigneur… Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? Ils ont détruit Votre œuvre, enfin, la partie dont Vous étiez le plus fier…

- Et alors ? Je t'ai bien dit que c'était écrit… Si tu veux tout savoir, cette humanité-là n'était qu'un prototype.

- Comment ? Vous voulez dire que…

- Eh oui, Gaby ! Durant tout ce temps, J'ai observé les hommes, la faune, la flore et la vie minérale de la Terre… Je sais à présent ce qu'il faut éviter d'octroyer à une planète pour que la vie y soit harmonieuse…

- Si Vous le dites…

- Bon, Gabriel, ne mets pas mon Verbe en doute ! Va plutôt me chercher cinq humains qui viennent de mourir… Prends-les au Purgatoire, et choisis des personnes d'âges et de nationalités différents. »

L'Archange s'inclina et s'éloigna d'un battement d'ailes. Il alla directement à l'étage inférieur et frappa à la grande porte du Purgatoire, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il ne dut pas patienter longtemps, car un petit bonhomme au teint parcheminé fit tourner une clef dans la serrure.

« Entrez, Gabriel, le Seigneur vient de m'annoncer votre visite… J'ai juste eu le temps de préparer mes pensionnaires. »

Repliant ses grandes ailes de plumes blanches, il suivit le petit être à l'intérieur et se retrouva bien vite nez à nez avec des humains de tailles, de corpulences et de couleurs différentes. Gabriel les regarda attentivement puis en appela cinq : une adolescente noire d'une quinzaine d'années, un petit garçon de type asiatique, un quadragénaire amérindien, une Blanche de vingt-cinq ans et une vieille dame au teint halé sortirent aussitôt des rangs.

« Bola, Takeshi, Ours Debout, Élise et Igguka, suivez-moi, le Seigneur a besoin de vous. »

L'équipe s'envola sans traîner vers les hauteurs et vint auprès de Dieu. Les six s'inclinèrent simultanément.

« C'est bon, Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour des courbettes ! Humains, vous allez M'aider à recréer votre monde, en le rendant meilleur. Vous êtes tous les cinq décédés pour la même raison : la bêtise humaine. Ensemble, Nous allons essayer d'empêcher que cela recommence. »

Trop impressionnées pour ouvrir la bouche, les cinq silhouettes se relevèrent et regardèrent le Créateur. L'Archange prit alors la parole :

« Seigneur, ne devriez-Vous pas débuter par le ciel et la terre, comme la dernière fois ? Vous pourriez faire appel à eux ensuite, pour meubler le terrain… »

Dieu sourit et claqua des doigts : en bas, une planète ronde apparut, accompagnée de son atmosphère et des astres, et fit disparaître les restes de la précédente Terre.

Élise écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de voir comme cela était beau.

« Seigneur ! Les livres racontaient que Vous aviez mis une semaine pour créer notre monde… Ce que Vous venez de faire en une seconde Vous avait pris un ou deux jours !

- Bagatelles que cela ! Tu dois bien penser que depuis le temps, Je me suis amélioré ! Nous allons refaire le monde en moins d'une journée, J'ai dépassé le stade du bricolage tatillon ! »

Le Créateur Se tourna vers l'Amérindien.

« Ours Debout, ton peuple a toujours vécu très proche de la nature… et si les Blancs n'étaient pas venus exterminer tes ancêtres et les confiner dans des réserves, comme ils l'ont fait par la suite avec les volailles, les Peaux-rouges auraient continué à respecter Mon œuvre. À toi de Me dire ce qu'il y a à changer.

- Les forêts, les mers, les lacs, les rivières, les montagnes et les plaines étaient parfaits avant que les Visages pâles viennent avec leurs machines et leur béton. Ours Debout n'a rien à redire.

- Va pour cela, alors ! »

Un claquement de doigts et la planète vide, en bas, se couvrit de végétation et d'étendues d'eau. Igguka se pencha et elle vit que cela était beau.

« Igguka, quelle faune pour les mers ? Et cette calotte glaciaire, était-ce une bonne idée ?

- Les mers pleines de poissons, de plancton, de crustacés et de mammifères ne m'ont jamais déçue… du moins tant que tout n'était pas encore pollué… Quant à la neige et la glace, on s'y habitue et on s'y attache.

- Donc, Je ne change rien.»

Au « clac » que produisirent les divines phalanges, les eaux se peuplèrent d'algues minuscules, de krills, de crevettes, langoustes, homards, crabes, sardines, mérous, saumons, thons, dauphins, requins et baleines. Et la jeune Bola vit comme cela était beau.

« À ton tour, Bola… Quels animaux pour la terre ferme ?

- Les lions, les girafes, les éléphants, les tigres, les singes et les serpents peuvent vivre ensemble, avec les antilopes et les gazelles. En fait, tout était très bien tant qu'il n'y avait aucune arme humaine…

- Je n'étais donc pas totalement à côté de la plaque ! »

Dieu était enchanté de voir son équipe aussi complaisante… Il était aussi ravi de ne pas souffrir d'arthrose ou de polyarthrite malgré Son grand âge, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche pour recréer le monde. Quand apparurent les félins, les cervidés, les reptiles, les espèces simiennes, les rongeurs et tous les autres animaux, le petit Takeshi éclata d'un rire cristallin tant ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait beau.

« Takeshi, il ne reste plus que l'espèce humaine à faire. Mes créatures étaient-elles à ton goût ? »

Le garçonnet se regarda, puis posa les yeux sur les quatre autres humains.

« Les pieds sont bien pratiques pour courir. Les mains sont utiles pour prendre. Les jambes et les bras ne posent pas de problème pour bouger, c'est même plutôt marrant tout ce qu'on peut faire avec… Mais… Dieu, pourquoi faut-il vieillir et devenir tout fripé ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des maladies ? Ne pourrions-nous pas rester tout lisses, sans rides ?

- Tu voudrais que les hommes et les femmes gardent le même physique toute leur vie ?

- Non, Dieu. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… Les adultes sont trop sérieux. Ils passent leur temps à travailler pour avoir de l'argent. Les grands qui n'ont pas encore de métier râlent à longueur de journée et ne font rien d'autre. Les enfants, eux, ne s'ennuient pas. Ils courent, ils jouent, ils ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à être heureux. Je crois que si les grands pensaient à être heureux, ils seraient moins fripés. »

Le Créateur réfléchit un instant en Se frottant le menton.

« Eh bien… Soit. »

Il dressa le plan détaillé de l'être humain, en en changeant les priorités et aspirations dans Son grand ordinateur. Élise vint observer le plan de plus près.

« Seigneur, remplacez l'ambition et la haine par la solidarité et l'amour… Et si Vous pouviez faire en sorte que les hommes et les femmes apprennent à respecter votre Création, Vous règleriez la question de la pollution… »

Dieu modifia encore ces paramètres. Une fois accepté, le projet devait être réalisé. Il appela son Archange, qui observait tout d'un peu plus loin.

« Gaby, il Me faut de l'argile, que Je façonne cet être à Mon image. »

Gabriel s'exécuta. Il amena la matière première au Créateur. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver de ce sédiment sur la nouvelle Terre, et l'argile qu'il avait choisie était pure et de qualité.

« Voilà, Seigneur… Mais, si je puis me permettre… Jusqu'ici, Vous n'avez pas changé grand-chose par rapport à Votre première œuvre.

- C'est vrai, Gaby, mais Je n'ai pas fini… »

Et Dieu prit l'argile qu'Il Se mit à modeler. Un tronc, une jambe, puis deux, ensuite les bras et la tête. Takeshi observait avec attention le Maître tout à son ouvrage. Élise faisait de même. La sculpture argileuse prenait forme et promettait d'être une jolie réussite.

« Seigneur, Vous recréez un Adam ?

- Non.

- Qui est-ce alors ?

- Pour que le monde tourne bien, il faut de l'amour, tu viens de Me le dire, Élise. Or, la première personne à donner de l'amour à une vie nouvelle, c'est… »

Plus personne n'osait broncher. Le Créateur termina Son travail et S'essuya les mains sur un coin de nuage. Il rayonnait. Gabriel approcha de la sculpture et la mit debout. Dieu lui insuffla alors la vie, devant une rangée de cinq bouches bées.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Je vous présente… Ève, la première femme de l'humanité. »

5


End file.
